Senora
|-|Senora= |-|Corruption Form= Character Synopsis Senora 'was born in June and her twin but was raised by her father Zalgo, as soon as she turned 3 and her twin, her mother was captured by her father (the mothers father) to go back to duty in hell, but before she was captured her mother remedy told Zalgo(her father) to take Melody who was age 16 that time and senora and her twin with him so they don't gotta suffer in hell. She was pnce teleported in the woods trying find her way out and few hours later her pet randomly came out of nowhere, where she then met Slenderman, who decided to keep her. He thought she would make a good use... Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A '''| High 1-B''' Verse: Creepypasta Name: Senora Gender: Female Age: Her physical form is 5, in truth her age is indefinable Classification: Zalgoid, Child of Zalgo Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characterisics, Space-Time Manipulation (Can the very fabric of both Space and Will at will or even simply from manifesting), Immortality (Type 1, 3, & 9), Mind Manipulation, Possession (Anyone who speaks Zalgo's name will become Possessed, used a child as a vessel), Soul Manipulation (Can steal and consume beings souls'), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Controls and governs Am Dhaegar which is an entire Universe), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (It's mere presence can remove all light and generate darkness, it holds a candle that sheds darkness), Corruption Manipulation (Can corrupt the very fabric of reality and all inhabitants in it from merely saying it's name), Regeneration (Low-Godly, As long as Senora has a soul and a conscious she'll be able to manifest himself from death), Telepathy (Can communicate with humans from across parallel dimensions), Aura (Her aura can induce fears into people from merely being in his presence), Sound Manipulation (Can sing a incomprehensible song which will unmake everything upon being heard), Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a legion of Zalgo's followers and slaves to aid him in battle), Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation (Can consume the entire plot itself leaving a story plotless), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Multilingualism, Body Manipulation (Can make a human's skin rot, make his hair turn grey, make their teeth rot and devolve them), Blood Manipulation (Can make a person's blood boil and can manipulate It with a thought), Void Manipulation (Can erase a beings body, soul, emotions and thoughts), Empathic Manipulation (Can remove all emotions and feeling from a victim making them feel only pain), Black Hole Manipulation (Holds and controls a blackhole), Magic, Text Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Capable of devouring her brethen and sisters, who themselves are comparable to Zalgo's manifestations and are on par with the 4th Dimensional Angels) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(Her true form is stated to be as powerful as her father Zalgo , who's seventh song can destroy the totality of existence across Creepypasta, which contains infinite-dimensional structure such as Hell and The Library. Has the ability to destroy all of existence if desired) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Zalgo's manifestations which are on par with Angels who are at least 4-Dimensional) | Immeasurable '(Exists beyond Space and Time. Considers distance a meaningless concept). 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Universal '''(Superior to the 4th Dimensional Angels) | '''High Hyperversal (Stated to be as powerful as Zalgo, who can unmake the entirety of creation including the multiverse and it's higher planes of existence. Far superior to the Shredder Monkey who was going to pull off the same feat as Zalgo) Durability: High Universal '| '''High Hyperversal ' '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '''| '''High Hyperversal Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: Suffers from bad memory and can be forgetful Versions: Manifestation | True Form ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Extra Info: Credits to Ameliana Thornz for the character and art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kids Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Demi-Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Blood Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Text Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1